Usagi's Love war!
by Chibi StarFighter
Summary: Hehehe, I'm back!!After this chapter all there is, is another chapter and an epilouge!Seiya/Usagi
1. The return

Author Notes:This takes place four months after the Starlights leave.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Usagi Tsukino walked into her family's house throughly tired.That day was her last final and also the last day of school.She plopped down on to the couch and flipped the tv on which was on the News channel.A young woman was at the desk and looked very anxious to get her news out.  
"Attention all Three Lights fans!" she read,"We had an inside resource at an airport and we have found that the Three Lights will be arriving tomorrow at 4:30 in Tokyo Airport!"  
Usagi fell over and her heart gave a jump as she thought,"Seiya will be there!"But then she realized...Mamo-Chan was her only only love "All well at least we can all be together again!"  
RING RING!!!!!!!RING RING!!!  
Usagi jumped up and grabbed the found expecting it to be Minako."Hello Tsukino residence this is Usagi!"  
"Did you hear the news????"Minako screamed into the phone.  
"About the Three Lights?"Usagi asked   
"Yes!We have to go meet them tomorrow!You will get to see Seiya,Ami will see Taiki and I,of course will get to see Yaten!"Minako yelled some more before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone to call everyone else.  
***************************************  
  
"Princess!Why are you telling us to leave?"Star Fighter asked her Princess with tears streaming down her face.  
"I want to see you happy,Fighter,Maker,Healer,"she answered gently,"your minds may be here but part of your hearts are down on Earth with the Inner Senshi."  
Fighter whiped away her tears and sighed."Princess...that may be true but the rest of our hearts are here with you and our planet!"She sobbed taking the Princess's hand in her own."And...I don't want to leave you!"  
Healer and Maker stepped forward and bowed,"We will do as you wish Princess."  
Fighter whirled around and stared at them with angry eyes."You're going to abandon her?After all she has done for us?"  
"Stop."the Princess yelled."Fighter,just please return to Earth!I want you all to be as happy as you can!"  
Fighter sighed and nodded her head relucantly."If that's what you want."She sighed and left the room leaving the three shifting around uncomfortably.  
***********************************  
  
Usagi,Rei,Ami,Mokoto,and Minako sat in a row of seats at the airport the next day with millions of other fans.  
"You would of thought they lost their fans after that last concert!"Rei grumbled.  
All five of them sighed and stared around at all the people."I hope we'll get to see them,"Usagi said softly to herself.  
After a week or so that Galexia was gone Mamo-Chan had left again for America leaving usagi once again alone.He tries to write to her once a week but most of the time he doesn't.  
"You miss both of them don't you?"Ami asked staring into Usagi's eyes.  
"Yes,I do!It's not fair why did he have to leave?At least Seiya came back!"Usagi sobbed out.  
Her four friends shifted around uneasily after she did that.Usagi often had little outbursts of crying over Mamoru and Seiya.They all felt sad for her too.She knew that she was destined to be with Mamoru,but Seiya...  
"THERE THEY ARE OH WOW!!!!!!!!!!"A million girls screamed.The five girls rushed over to watch the scene unfold.  
The Starlights were in male form and had on their black uniforms.Seiya was trying to push his way throught the crown,Taiki was occasionally signing autographs and shaking hands,while Yaten was playfully swinging a toy bat.  
Seiya looked up and saw Usagi jumping up and down."Hey Odango!"he yelled to her.  
Usagi looked over and saw Seiya there with his hand on her shoulder.He was grinning down at her while jealous fans looked on.  
"Seiya!I'm so glad to see you back!"  
  
  
  



	2. The Picture!

  
Chapter Two!  
  
Yaten walked over to the group of girls shaking his head angrily at Seiya."I thought you said there wasn't anymore fans!One of them took my baseball bat!"  
Seiya shrugged and Minako ran over to Yaten grinning devilishly.She whispered something in his ear making Yaten go very red.He grabbed Minako's hand and rushed off somewhere leaving the fans fuming and the rest of the group curious.  
Ami was still searching in the mass of girls looking to see where Taiki went.Finally he managed to get out of the mob and walk over to them."Ami-chan,it's nice to see you again!"He said to Ami while nodding hellos to the others.  
She blushed furiously,"Same here Taiki,we've missed all of you!"  
"Where'd Yaten go?"Taiki asked all of them.  
"Uh...him and Minako ran off somewhere...."Seiya said while laughing.  
They all shook their heads and started to walk out of the airport.They guessed that Minako and Yaten would find them later.  
*************************************  
"Odango....where is your boyfriend?"Seiya asked innocently.  
Usagi bit her lip and frowned,"About a week or two after you all left,he returned to America."  
"He writes you letters doesn't he?"Seiya said scowling.  
"Yes,he tries to..."  
Taiki turned around and frowned at Seiya that plainly said leave her alone.Soon enough they heard footsteps behind them."You idoits!Did you have to leave us behind?"Yaten and Minako yelled.  
"Well if you weren't so busy with eachother we wouldn't have had to!"Mokoto shot back making the others stifle laughter.  
Yaten shrugged and grinned devilishly."It was worth it,"was all he said.  
*************************************  
They reached the old apartment of the Starlights and walked in."Ahh,we're back to this old place again!"Seiya said sighing.  
Mokot immeadiatly made a beeline for the kitchen prepared to make a big feast.Rei shortly followed her,Ami and Taiki dissapered off to what looked like a study,Yaten and Minako just plain went to a closet,and that left Usagi and Seiya sitting on the couch.  
"So,"Seiya began,"Has their been any battles since we left?"  
"No...but Rei-Chan has been seeing bad omens lately in her fire readings,"Usagi replied.  
Seiya put his arm around her shoulders and yawned really loudly...too loudly.He grinned at Usagi who looked really shocked but happy.  
"Seiya...."She began.  
He put his fingers to her lips and leaned back."Shh,Odango,I know how you feel about me..but I can't make the feelings I have for you go away!"  
She looked like she was about to say something but she just shrugged and rested her head on Seiya's shoulder.  
*********************************  
When everyone met back in the living room they were very shocked.Seiya and Usagi has fallen asleep,and it looked very odd since her head was on his shoulder and his head on top of hers.Ami,Rei,and Taiki gasped,Minako,Mokoto,and Yaten laughing,but they still all had shocked looks.  
"Should I wake them for dinner?"Makoto asked innocently trying to hide her giggles.  
"Nah they look too cozy let's take a picture and eat!"Yaten answered grinning.  
Minako fished through her purse and pulled out a liitle camera.She took a few shots at different angles and pumped her fist in the air."Ha!This will humiliate those two for sure!"  
The rest of them sighed at her and go ushered into the kitchen by a very anxious Mokoto.When they all entered the kitchen they all nearly drooled.On the table was all sorts of various dishes and on the counter was an assortment of desserts.  
They all immeadiatly rushed to the table and began eating."So Yaten,what exactly were you and Miss Aino doing?"Taiki asked innocently inbetween bites of sushi.  
"The better question is...what were you and Ami doing eh?"Yaten shot back spraying food all over the place/  
"We were studying chemistry!"  
"And what was the equasion?Taiki plus Ami equals smooches?"  
"At least of have the desentcy to take her to some place other than a closet!"  
Both of the boys were bright red and looking very angry.Mokoto rushed over and said,"Boys,boys I know what can solve your problems!"  
"What?"They both asked turning away from glaring at eachother.  
"Have some desert!"She announced holding up a plate of cookies.  
They both sighed and grabbed a few cookies and began glaring angrily at eachother once again.The rest of the meal want off without a problem until they heard a scream from the living room.  
"Aaah!Seiya!"Usagi yelled.  
Seiya blinked and opened his eyes seeing an angry Usagi pushing him over."What?"  
"You fell asleep on me!"She shouted.  
"No you fell asleep on ME!I guess i'm to charming to resist!"He replied smugly.  
She jumped up and was met with a little picture in her face and behind it a grinning Minako.The picture was of her and Seiya on the couch together sleeping.  
"I'm going to kill you!"She shrieked pulling at her hair.  
"Relax Odango!It's a joke!"Seiya said gently.  
Usagi slumped and said,"Alright...but where's dinner?!"  
All but Seiya pointed to the dining room and watched her gasp."Yummy,yummy food!"She yelled crying.  
She ran into there and put everything on the largest plate and began to plow food into her mouth."Seiya!"she yelled making rice fly out of her mouth,"this is yummy try some!"  
"Odango,if you keep eating like that you won't be able to fit into your senshi uniform!"Seiya said.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!You're kidding aren't you Seiya,"Usagi replied knowingly.  
"Uh...sure..."he said shaking his head.  
  



	3. All is reveled!The senshi's future!

Note:I don't know how much fifty yen is worth in American money,let's just say Seiya spent a lot of money ;)  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
"Odango,do you always eat this much food?"Seiya asked as Usagi and him walked down a street together.  
Before answering she popped another candy in her mouth and grinned."Of course!Oooo...candy bars!"  
"Seiya!Will you but me some candy?"  
"Ok,but make it quick!"  
*fifteen minutes later*  
  
"How in the world did I spend fifty yen at a candy shop?"asked Seiya again.  
"A girls gotta eat!"Usagi replied winking.  
"You are seriously a mystery,Odango Atama!"  
**************************************  
  
"When do you think we should introuduce ourselves?"asked a shadowed small figure.  
"Soon,when they get in their first battle,"answered another figure.  
"I hope that happens soon i'm getting anxious!"said another one fidgeting in the tree where they were watching the two below.  
"Is that who I think it is?"said the first one impatiently.  
"Yes!Now be quiet we have to know their past lives until we can meet them!"the two others hissed.  
"You two are no fun!"whispered the other one to herself.  
********************************  
  
Seiya and Usagi eventually ended up in one of the local parks to rest.Usagi was still cramming candy into her mouth while Seiya was still shocked about how much "his odango" could eat!  
"Ahh,Odango,Usagi?"Seiya finally said.  
"What?"  
"Isn't that Taiki and Ami on that bench over there?"  
Usagi peered over Seiya's shoulder since he was wlaking in front of her and saw that it was Taiki and Ami on a bench kissing behind a book."Go Ami!"she whispered to herself.  
Then she starded searching through her little bunny purse and pulled out a pen.  
"What's that?"Seiya asked.  
"The Luna Disguise Pen!"she replied.  
"Alright here's the deal.We'll use this pen and turn into old people named Horace and Violet to spy on them!"  
"Horace?"Seiya said angrily.  
"Yes!We have to have old people names!"  
"Disguise Power turn us into an old couple!"Usagi whispered.  
When the transformation was over,Usagi had white hair to her chin,and Seiya had no hair at all!"My hair!"he yelled in an old person voice.  
"It will be back as soon as we go back to normal,now c'mon let spy on them!"She replied impatiently.  
The two old people,otherwise known as Violet and Horace hobbled over to a bench oppisite Taikii and Ami.Taikii and Ami glanced over to the two who were watching them and began to look uneasy.  
"Those two elder people are watching us,"whispered Taikii.  
"Do you think they could be a new enemy?"Ami whispered back.  
"I don't think so,just be careful,"he said before giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
Across from them Seiya and Usagi were nearly gagging."Why do they keep doing that?"Usagi finally asked.  
"They haven't seen eachother in awhile,I don't even want to guess what Yaten and Minako are doing!"replied Seiya.  
"AAAAAHHH!HELP ME SOMEBODY!"  
Before saying another word the two old people stood up and so did Taikii and Ami.  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Maker Star Power"  
"Moon Eternal!"  
MAKE UP!  
They went through their transformations and Ami and Taikii nearly fell over."What are you two doing here?"  
"Never mind that!There's some one in trouble!"Fighter yelled sprinting ahead to where the screaming was.  
When they showed up,a young girl was being chased by a giant Panda!It wasn't a cute panda though,it looked like a child's toy gone horribly wrong.  
"Star serious laser!"Fighter yelled.  
Nothing happened."Moon Crystal kiss!"Sailor Moon yelled,but still nothing happened.  
Sailro StarHealer and Sailor Venus ran up and began shouting their attacks but it kept on bouncing off the huge panda.  
"Star Beautiful Inferno!"  
"Star Gentle Rhapsody!"  
"Star Moon Laser!"  
Three shadows jumped out of the tree and watched as the panda shrunk down to a tiny bear and dissapeer.One of them turned around.She had silver hair like Yaten's,but hers was down and she had a red bow in it.Her eyes were dark blue and looked strangly familiar.She was the one on the left,next the one on the right turned around.Her hair was blue and to her shoulders,and her eyes were a strange violet like color.Next,the one in the center turned around.Her hair was black and in heart shaped odangos,and her eyes were a light shade of blue.  
"Chibi Starlights,Stage On!"They yelled.  
Out of nowhere Sailor Pluto showed up and put her hands over the girls mouths causing their heads to bump together."Shush!I have to tell them!"  
"Please follow me,I've alreayd got the others at Rei's temple"she said.They all followed her,but she kept the three mystery girls up front and wouldn't let them turn around.  
**************************************  
"Setsuna,what are you doing here,who are they?"Minako finally asked,curiostiy getting the better of her.  
"You were not supposed to meet these girls until later but I had a feeling they would come before schedule,"She answered while making sure the girls didn't turn around."I was supposed to tell you what i'm going to tell you at the temple before you saw them."  
The rest of the walk went in peace except for them periodically having to stop because Yaten and Minako kept on stopping to "catch up" on things.  
*********************************  
When they finally made it to the temple,everyone rushed over to greet them."Where have you been?"they all asked.  
"We had to stop a few times,"replied Taikii who was frowning at Yaten.  
"Silence!"Setsuna said."I have to tell you much,but I can't be here long!Now sit down,girls you go inside and no one interrupt me!"  
The three girls marched inside and tried to get a peek at all the people,but Setsuna shooed them in.  
"I'm going to tell you this once.Again,I ask you to not interrupt me,"she said again before making everyone find a place to sit.  
"You are probably wondering what's going on.Those girls are Taikii and Ami's,Yaten's and Minako's,and Seiya and Usagi's daughters."  
The six who's names were just called started to talk but Setsuna once again told them to not interrupt.  
"They came from the future to help you defeat Endymion's pawns.This sounds bad,it is."  
"Shortly after Small Lady's fourteenth birthday,the king and queen began to fight.Endymion would often skip meetings and would often be staring off into space and not doing his job.He didn't pay any attention to the queen and he began to drift away."  
"One day when Princess Kakyuu and Captain Seiya came to sign a treaty of peace with the Moon,Endymion was nowhere to be found.Of course Serenity signed the treaty and after fifteen minutes of waiting she excused herself to find the king."  
"When she found him,it wasn't a nice sight.No,she didn't scream,but she was very mad.She had found him in a warm embrace with a stranger."  
"The inner senshi,her court, began to get worried when the queen had been gone for almost and hour.They went to look for her,but Seiya said he would go.He found her curled up in a ball behind a hedge.When he looked through the hedge he saw the same thing the queen had seen and almost leapt out and killed the king."  
"He comforted the grief stricken queen and brought her back to palace.When she told to the others what she saw immeadiatly the four inners were sent to seize him."  
"Endymion was banished to the earth and wasn't allowed to visit the moon ever again.He was stripped of the title off king and the queen went back with Kakyuu and Seiya to their planet."  
"A year later she came back a happier and more entergetic person.A few months later,she and Seiya were married.Of course Small Lady was depressed and she switched from living at the moon and living at the earth."  
"Shortly after,when Thaleia,their daughter was born,Small Lady stayed on the earth for three years.Endymion was brainwashing her to think that her mother was bad and he began making what he called earth senshi.Their only purpose was to do whatever Endymion said,they couldn't think for their own."  
"The Lunar Senshi,or the inners and outers together,set up more barriars on the moon.It made it almost impossible for people from earth to set foot on the moon.War almost broke out a couple times,but fortunatly nothing major happened."  
"Also I forgot to mention that Klejo was born sortly before Thaleia,and Kalliope shortly after.Another thing is that even if Small Lady doesn't live on the moon she would rule over Thaleia, if Neo Queen Serenity died because she was first born."  
"Now is that clear?"she asked looking around.  
Everyones mouth's were open."So,"Seiya said,"Odango and I rule the moon in the future?"  
"Yes,but you must promise me.All of you to not tell Mamoru!"Setsuna said severly.  
"If you do,the future will be altered so much!"  
"We promise!" they all said together.  
"Good.Now the girls are going to give you new powers to fight the new enemy,one of Endymion's pawns,and are going to fight with you."Setsuna pressed on."Girls,you can come out!"  
The three marched out and they could now see that they had Sailor Star fukus on and they were grinning.Wordlessly they passed around new transformation crystals to all of them.After they were done, Thaleia sat between Seiya and Usagi,Kalliope between Yaten and Minako,and Klejo between Taikii and Ami.  
"Mama,Papa!"They all said together.  
  
  



	4. Usagi's down!The new transformations!

Note:I'm sorry!I kept on spelling Taiki and Makoto's names wrong!Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
"How can you be so relaxed about this?"Yaten shrieked to Seiya.  
"Easy,I don't mind,"he answered casually.  
Usagi nearly killed him for that one but instead he just got a whack on the head."Wait a second,"she started,"why did you guys come back anyways?Is your planet alright.  
"Our planet is fine..."Taiki said.  
"Odango,let's take a walk,i'll tell you why ok?"asked Seiya.  
"Alright!"  
********************************  
"The reason we came here is because we missed you,"Seiya began turning red,"Our princess could tell and she told us to go to earth."  
"At first we wouldn't because we wanted to protect her,but after awhile we finally left and here we are!"He finished.  
"I'm so glad...I really missed you Seiya,truly I did!"Usagi exclaimed looking directly into his eyes.  
Seiya took a step back and shook his head."I missed you too my Odango,"His face suddenly darkened when he heard a cry of fury.  
"What's that?"Usagi yelled grabbing Seiya's arm.  
"It's coming from the shrine,let's go!"Seiya yelled running towards the temple.  
*******************************  
When they reached the front of the shrine,they gasped.Haruka was yelling and was being held back by Michuru and Makoto.It looked like she was yelling at Taiki and Yaten but the thing they could tell was that she was mad.  
"Haruka-chan!"Usagi yelled taking a step forward.  
Haruka's head snapped over and looked at Usagi who was still clutching Seiya's arm."YOU!"she roared breaking free of Michuru's and Makoto's grasp.  
She started running towards Seiya with her arm outstreched and looked like she was going to punch Seiya.When Haruka came near them and pulled back her arm to punch him,Usagi ran forward and ended up getting punched in the stomach!  
"Odango!"Seiya yelled catching her as she crumpled down to the ground.  
For a moment Haruka sat their stunned as she stared at the crumpled form of "her kitten" below her.She then stared at her own fist and let out a scream of fury.  
"Kitten!"she screamed racing forward,"I'm sorry!"  
Seiya looked up at her,his usual bright,kind,blue eyes had turned to look like icecles.He lifted Usagi up and walked past her still glaring at her as he walked over to Rei's outstretched,waiting arms.  
Rei beckoned for Seiya to follow her inside and he followed.They put her in Rei's bed and she started to cough but did not open her eyes."I'll stay here,"Seiya said quietly to Rei.  
She nodded and went back outside.  
*****************************  
When she went back outside she looked around and saw Haruka shaking her head in Michuru's arms while tears flowed freely down her face."I hurt our princess!"she kept on repeating over and over while Michuru murmered soothing words to her.  
Minako was whispering to Yaten who had her hand firnly clasped in her own,Makoto was conversing with Hotaru who was looking lost,Taiki and Ami were also whispering,and Setsuna was comforting the forgotten childern,Thaleia,Klego,and Kallopie.  
Rei walked over to Setsuna and helped her entertain the kids.She looked down and saw that she still had a new transformation pen in her hand that she never got to hear about due to Haruka's outburst.  
"Guys...have any of you tried out the new pens?"She asked holding up her own.  
"Whoops,no!"they all said,save Haruka and Michuru who were still talking.  
Luna and Artemis,who were unnoticed up to this point walked over and began explaining things to them."There wasn't supposed to be any battles after Galaxia,"they began,"so these pens will transform you into Princesses or Princes."  
When they said that they looked pointedly over to Taiki and Yaten."Princes?"they said together.  
"Yes,Princes."Setsuna said,"In the future you are permently in male form."  
Taiki and Yaten blinked and looked at the two crystals in the shape of swords that were in their palms.  
"Now when you want to transform,just yell,Royal Crystal...Make up!"Artemis told them.  
"So try it!"Luna added.  
"ROYAL CRYSTAL...MAKE UP!"they all yelled holding their crystals/pens in the air.  
When they were done transforming,all of them looked very different.Minako had on a sparkling yellow dress that was just above her left knee.Her hair had glitter all through it and a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart glimmered on her throat.  
Ami had a silky blue dress down to her ankles on and her hair was down to her shoulders and shined.On her throat was a saphire pendent in the shape of a harp.Makoto's green dress was also silky and down to her mid calf.Her hair was for once down,and a leaf surronded by a lighting bolt ankle bracelet shined.  
Rei's sparkly red dress was exactly at her knee and her raven hair had red tips at the end.She was wearing her phoenix pendent but it glittered more brightly than before.  
Michuru had a aquamarine dress down to her mid thigh that clung to her.Her hair was down to her mid back and on her neck she wore a necklace in the shape of a trident.  
Hotaru had a dark purple flared out dress that went just below her knee.Her black hair had a tinge of purple in it and she had an ankle bracelet on that had her planet sign on it.  
Setsuna had a very dark green clinging dress that went to her ankles,her green hair was shimmering down to her mid calf and a necklace showed an old fashioned watch dangling on it.  
Haruka sighed and relucantly did her transformation.She had on a boyish dark blue dress that sort of just hung on her.Her hair was held in two yellow clips and a necklace in the shape of a sun was on her neck.  
She grinned a bit,relieved that her dress wasn't as girly as the other senshi's  
*******************************************  
Seiya sat by the little bed that held Usagi and was gripping her hand very tightly.His eyes were closed but they suddenly snapped open when a small hand closed over his.  
Usagi was smiling at him and looking confused."Seiya,what happened?"  
"You tried to take care of me,got punched in your stomach,and fainted,"he said gently.  
"You're ok right?"she asked looking up at him.  
He laughed."I'm fine Odango."  
"Good,now will you help me out?The others are probably worried,"Usagi said.  
Seiya stood up and picked her up.She giggled and wrestled her way out of his arms,smiling the whole time.Her hand was enclosed around a gold heart shaped crystal and she gasped."It's so beautiful!"she thought to her self.  
Seiya also had a crystal in the shape of a sword in his hand that glittered.  
"ROYAL CRYSTAL...MAKE UP!"Seiya shouted.  
"ROYAL PRINCESS CRYSTAL...MAKE UP!"Usagi yelled.  
Seiya blinked and was surprised to see that he was still a he.He had a knight's outfit on and a large crystal sword glimmered in his hand.When he looked over to Usagi...he nearly fainted.  
Usagi's blonde hair had turned a silver white and was out of it's Odangos.She wore a strapless white dress and had large angel wings sprouting out of her back.Her hair,which was a little past her ankles was the same length of her dress.  
"O..Odango!"Seiya said staring at her.  
She smiled serenely and grabbed Seiya's hand.She pulled him out the door and was met with gasps.  
Everyone,save Yaten and Taiki in uniforms like Seiya rushed over and knealed at her feet.Luna and Artemis ran forward and also knealt to."Crystal Princess Serenity,the strongest form before Neo Queen Serenity!"Luna sighed looking at Usagi with awe.  
Usagi smiled and beckoned for them to get up."You don't have to kneal in front of me,it's embarrasing!"she giggled.  
Haruka rushed forward and kissed Usagi's hand."Princess,i'm so sorry!"  
Usagi looked up at her and smiled."It's ok,just please don't hate the Starlights!"she pleaded.  
Haruka sighed and looked at the forgotten Seiya who was behind her.She walked over to him and held out her hand."I'm only doing this for her,so don't think you're special!"she said gruffly.  
"I won't,"replied Seiya before returning his eyes to Usagi."She's even prettier than Kakyuu-hime!"he thought to himself.  
Thaleia,once again forgotten rushed forward and bowed infront of Seiya Usagi before Klego and Kallopie did the same."Mama,Papa,"she started,"I,your daughter,will help you to the best of my ability!"  
The two others nodded their heads solemly to agree.Klego,who looked the most serious faced the other two."Remember,we can't tell them too much,just the basics!"  
"We know,we know!"Kallopie replied her hands on her hips.Then she and Klego ran over to their own respectful mothers and fathers.  
Seiya smiled at the little girl in front of him and faced Usagi."You know what this means...right?"he asked.  
Usagi turned red by nodded her head."Yes."  
Seiya grinned at her and de transformed while everyone followed his lead.  
"Once again,"Setsuna started staring at Seiya and Usagi,"When Endymion isn't here,you may be together,but when he comes back,you can't or all of the future will be changed!"  
Seiya and Usagi nodded their heads."We know,we know!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Minako's Attacked!

Note:Hey i'm sorry in chapter 4 I spelled Klejo as Klego,whoops!If you were wondering Klejo is the muse of history,Thaleia,the muse of comedy,and Kallopie the muse of epic poetry.Please,please,PLEASE review...I really like getting comments.I don't really mind if they're flames I guess,just as long as they're not pointless.  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
*Setting:A dorm room at Harvard University,USA*  
  
Dear Mamo-Chan,  
Hi!The three lights came back to our planet,isn't that great?Now Ami and Minako have boyfriends:Taiki and Yaten!They have kept us company which is very nice.We all have a new transformation!I turn into Crystal Princess Serenity,Seiya told me I looked like an angel!But....I only love you Mamo-Chan,please know that!  
Love,Usagi "Odango"  
  
A very angry looking Mamoru kept on rereading the line that said,"Seiya told me I looked like an angel!"  
He pounded his desk really hard and crumpled the letter up."Damn you Seiya!"he roared.  
***********************************  
Usagi and Seiya were at a park discussing things while Thaleia chased ducks nearby."Odango...I have something to ask you,"Seiya said turning a bit red.  
"What?"Usagi asked.  
"Well,in the future,since you and I get married....I was wondering if while Mamoru was gone,if you would be my girlfriend,"he said very fast.  
For her answer she wrapped her arms around Seiya and gave him a peck on the cheek.He gave her a big hug and kissed her lightly on her head.  
"Thank you,"he said.  
"You're welcome..."  
A reporter,who was walking in the park looking for scoops imeadiatly ran up to them."Seiya!"she cried,"Is that your girlfriend?"  
"No,she's a friend,"Seiya answered impatiently.  
Thaleia walked up to Seiya and Usagi,grabbed their hands and started swinging them up and down affectionatly.Both of them blushed,because they could tell that the reporter saw the child,and her traits of both Usagi and Seiya.  
"This child looks like you two,who is she?"she asked glaring at them suspiciously.  
"She's my sister!"Usagi cried standing up.  
Seiya also stood up and put his hand on Usagi's shoulder."Look,"he said,"I'm not an idol anymore!Can't I just be at the park with my friend and her sister?"he yelled.  
The reporter took a step back but still kept a face of truimph."Listen kid.Even if you aren't an idol you still have fans!"  
Seiya glared at her,grabbed Usagi and Thaleia's hands and stomped off."I can't believe that woman!"he exclaimed.  
Usagi and Thaleia giggled."Papa,calm down!"Thaleia shrieked.  
"Sorry,I just hate when reporters try to get into your personal life!"Seiya said.  
"C'mon,i'll take you for ice cream!"he added putting Thaleia on his shoulders and taking Usagi's hand.  
************************************  
"Yaaaaten!"shrieked Minako.  
"What Mina-Chan?"  
She stepped out of a dressing room for a hundreth and showed off another outfit she had picked out."How does this one look?"  
He peered at the outfit and grinned."Minako,anything looks nice on you,so just buy it so we can go someplace fun!"  
"Ok Yaten,hold on,hold on!"she replied dissapeering into the dressing room again.  
"Papa!"cried Kallopie stepping out from a door.  
"Ahh!Don't call me that in public!"Yaten shrieked causing stares from the other shoppers.  
"Sorry,but how does this one look?"Kallopie asked twirling around until she got dizzy and fell over.  
"It looks cute,now go change and i'll pay for it,"he answered.  
When she disapeered into the dressing room Yaten smacked his forehead and sighed,"Never again will I take them shopping...."  
Minako stepped out of the room and headed over to a register to pay.She returned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."Where's Kallopie?"she asked.  
"Changing."  
Kallopie then skipped out of the dressing room with an outfit hanging in her hand.She grabbed Yaten's hair and pulled him off to a register.  
When they came back Kallopie was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yaten..."a soft voice called out.  
He turned aorund and saw a girl about his age staring at him."Uh...yes?"he asked polietly for once in his life.  
The girl walked as close as she could to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
Minako was turning red with anger and opened her mouth to say something,but then Yaten put a finger to his lips and looked at an obvious fan.  
"Can I do anything for you?"he said.  
"Yes..."she answered quietly putting her face closer to his.  
She put her hands on his face and gave him a big kiss on the lips and wouldn't let him go.  
Minako who was now turning an interesting shade of purple,raised her hand and slapped the girl directly in her face."Get away from him!"she yelled.  
The girl put her hand to the red mark on her face and pushed Minako backwards."Why because you said so?"she asked with a smirk on her face.  
Yaten quickly strided over to Minako and pushed Kallopie protectingly behind him."Please,don't fight!"he cried out.  
"Too late!"the girl yelled before pouncing on Minako.  
"Mina-Chan!"Yaten yelled   
"Yaten,help!"Minako cried out after getting punched in the jaw.  
Before he could do anything Kallopie raced forward and jumped on the crazed fan's back.  
"Kallopie,no!"Yaten and Minako screamed.  
"You little brat!"the fan cried out,lifting Kallopie in the air and prepared to through her.  
Minako screamed and hit the girl hard in the head while Yaten rushed forward to catch Kallopie.The girl kicked Minako really hard in the ankle and stood up.  
Mall security was rushing towards the girl and grabbed her.The girl's face had a swollen cheek and a bruised eye.  
"Bitch!"she yelled out to Minako who was lying on the ground grasping her ankle.She yelled a few more rude things before the gaurds hoisted her out of the store.  
Yaten ran forward and gently lifted Minako off the ground.Her eye was black,her jaw swollen,and her ankle was turning a blackish purple.  
"Minako,i'm so sorry!"he cried.  
"It's okay Yaten,i'm fine,is Kallopie?"Minako asked quietly.  
"She's fine,"he whispered giving her a very light kiss on the lips."C'mon,i'm going to take you home,Kallopie,let's go!"  
"Yes papa...."  
***********************************  
Taiki,Ami,and Klejo were all at a table at the library reading books.Ami was reading,"College Math",Taiki was reading,"College Astronomy",and Klejo was reading a book called,"Begining Physics".  
Rei suddenly rushed in and ran over to their table getting disapproving looks from the old libraian."Ami,Taiki!"she said,"Minako got attacked by a fan when she was at the mall with Yaten and Kallopie!"  
"What???"Taiki and Ami whispered.  
"She was attacked!"Rei repeated.  
"Where is she?"Ami asked standing up.  
"Yaten,Taiki,and Seiya's apartment!"  
"Let's go!"cried Taiki grabbing Klejo's hand and running out the door.  
**********************************  
When they arrivied at the Three Lights apartment,they heard yelling,clanking of pans,and music.Minako was the one yelling at Yaten for acting like she was going to die or something.  
"Yaaaaaten!I'm fine!"she kept on screeching.  
"Sorry Minako,I just worry!"he'd always say back.  
Makoto was the one making the clanking because she was in the kitchen making dinner.Usagi was also in the kitchen with her sneaking tastes of food and trying to help.  
The music was coming from Seiya and Thaleia who were banging away together on a drumset.  
Taiki led Ami to where the shouts were coming from.It turned out Yaten had made Minako lay in his bed so he could take care of her.He kept on bringing new ice packs in to to put on her eye and jaw.  
"Who attacked her?"Taiki asked Yaten.  
"A fan,"Yaten growled,his features darkening.  
Taiki rolled his eyes and said softly,"Why can't they leave us alone?We're not idols anymore!"  
Ami walked over to where Minako was laying and looked at her bruised ankle."Oh my,you have got a pretty nasty bruise!"she whispered probing the wound gently.  
"AMI THAT HURTS!"Minako yelled.  
"Sorry..."  
*****************************************  
"SEIYA STOP PLAYING THE DRUMS!"Rei screamed after hearing the drums for fifteen minuets straight.You couldn't really blame her though,she was used to peace and quiet at the temple so hearing endless noise was new to her.  
"Sorry Rei-Chan."  
"It's okay!"she replied.  
"Odango!"he yelled,"come here please!"  
Usagi poked her head out of the kitchen impatiently."Okay..."  
She came over and sat on the couch where Seiya soon joined her.He put his arms around her and swept her into a very passionette kiss.  
Her mind was going a mile a minuet."Mamo-Chan never kisses me with this much love,usually he just nags me..."  
When Seiya finally ended their kiss she opened her eyes and saw everyone was staring at them.Even Yaten had poked his head out of the room where Minako was.  
"What was that?"Yaten asked.  
"Uhh..."Usagi starded turning very red and looked at Seiya."Well,we decided..."  
"That we would be together when Mamoru is gone!"Seiya finished.  
"WHAT?"Minako yelled from the other room,"Yaten come here please!"she added.  
CRASH!"Minako what are you doing AHHHH!"  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
"Yaten if you don't take me in there...i'll...i'll walk by myself!"  
"No!I'll carry you!"Yaten's voice yelled.  
Yaten walks over with Minako in his arms and sets her down on the couch.She imeadiatly directs her attention to Seiya and Usagi who are still sort of in a hug posistion.  
"When did you guys start going out???"she shrieked.  
"Today."  
Minako pumped her fist in the air and yelled FINALLY!  
Yaten sits down next to her and begins dabbing her forehead with a wet washcloth.She giggles and tries to squirm away but Yaten jumps on her and goes back to taking care of her.  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
"I'm going to phone Haruka and the others to tell them about Minako,ok everyone?"Usagi said getting up and reaching for the phone.  
"Sure..."everyone replied going back to what they were doing.  
Usagi picks up the phone and punches in their number.  
"Hello Tenoh residence,"said a mascuiline voice.  
"Hi Haruka-Chan,this is Usagi!"  
"Oh hi kitten,what's up?"  
"I wanted to tell you that today at the mall Mina-Chan was attacked by a Yaten fan!"  
"Oh man...is she alright?"  
"Yes, Yaten is taking good care of her."  
"That's good, I have to go Michiru and I are supposed to be having er- alone time tonight ok?"  
"Have fun bye!"  
"Bye kitten,"  
Usagi put the phone back down and turned around to the others and giggled."Haruka-Chan and Michuru-Chan are having "alone time" so she didn't talk for very long!"  
Everyone laughed."Sounds fun!"Yaten said chuckling.Everyone started laughing more.  
"Dinner's ready everyone,come eat!"Makoto yelled from the kitchen.  
"Ok!"   



	6. The princesses true form!Familiar Faces ...

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon! Only Thaleia, Kallopie, and Klejo!  
  
Chapter Six   
  
"Seiya, you have mail!" Taiki yelled from the front door.  
"If it's from a fan I don't want it!" he yelled back.  
"Uh...it's from Mamoru Chiba, it sounds like a guy so I doubt it's a fan letter."  
"M..Mamoru Chiba? Usagi's boyfriend, what does he want?"  
"I don't know just take the letter!" Taiki said patiently.  
Seiya took the envelope from Taiki's hand and saw that it was postmarked from Harvard University. It read...  
  
Seiya Kou,  
I want you to stay away from Usagi Tsukino. She is MY girlfriend and I don't want you to confuse her! So stop bothering her, and leave her and the other senshi alone! If you keep seeing her, I swear I will come back and make sure you never see each other again.  
Mamoru Chiba  
Seiya crumpled the letter and began shaking with fury. In a low deadly voice that Taiki had only heard once before and that was when Galaxia destroyed their planet he said, "That piece of scum!"  
"Seiya, what's wrong let me see the letter!" Taiki said softly holding out his hand. Seiya picked up the letter, handed it to Taiki and walked out the door.  
Taiki quickly skimmed the letter and he frowned. "How dare he?"  
********************************  
"Klejo, when are we going to tell the others about our real selves?" Thaleia asked.  
"Yeah, when?" Kallopie chimed in.  
"When it comes to the time when Crystal Tokyo has to be made, I've told you this a million times, for now we will have to stay six year olds!" Klejo sighed angrily.  
"This stinks, I hate lying to them!" Thaleia muttered.  
"It doesn't feel right," Kallopie added.  
"Cut it out! I don't like it anymore than you do! But we can't show our real selves until Crystal Tokyo is needed, so quit whining!" Klejo shrieked at the two younger girls.  
"So do you think Sailor Mouse, Siren, Crow, and Nyanko have come back here to help?" Kallopie asked abruptly changing the subject.  
"They should, after all they are our guardians, or used to be when we were kids," Thaleia said.  
"Thaleia, Klejo, Kallopie?" a voice asked behind them.  
The three turned around and was face to face to a grinning girl with dark red hair in shell shaped odangos. She was holding an umbrella despite the sunny day.  
"ChibiUsa, what are you doing here?" Thaleia gasped.  
"I couldn't let you have all the fun," she said winking, "anyways why do you guys look like six year olds?"  
"Pluto told us to, so I used my staff," Klejo answered.  
"Ahh, did you tell them about us?" she asked looking at Thaleia.  
"No, we told the other story so we wouldn't freak them out," Thaleia said.  
"Damn. I don't want to lie to them, but I guess the real story is really sad," ChibiUsa sighed shaking her head.  
Just then they heard a shriek of terror followed by an evil laughter. The girls immediately transformed and began running toward the screams.  
****************************  
Usagi woke up trembling. She was in what seemed like a golden room and was for some reason in her Crystal Princess Serenity form. The thing that was even weirder was that she was tied to a golden bed tightly. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a figure begin to approach her.  
He was grinning strangely. From what she could tell he had a knight's uniform on and had raven colored hair. For a moment she thought that it was Seiya but quickly shook that thought away when she saw how cold the face was.  
"You woke up," he said simply.  
"Who are you? Let me go!" she shrieked trying to break free of the ropes holding her.  
"Don't be angry my princess, it is I King Emdymion. I'm here to get you back from that man!"  
"You piece of scum, Seiya is much better than you! He cares about my feelings!" she whispered.  
He strode forward and quickly put his cupped his hand under her chin. In a swift movement he slapped her.  
"Never talk to me like that again."  
He then pulled her face roughly to his and kissed her. She tried to get loose but nothing was happening.  
It was then that she started to cry. The moon and star on her forward glowed with intenseness and formed a silver aura around her. With a quick yell of defeat from Endymion she was teleported away and landed on the park bench that she was sitting on before she was taken to that strange place.  
When she looked up, Thaleia, Klejo, Kallopie, and a grown up ChibiUsa were staring at her. They were all in senshi form, three of them in Starlight Senshi fukus and one in a long pink gown.  
"Mama, are you ok?" ChibiUsa asked.  
"Please...get Seiya," she gasped out before fainting.  
Thaleia screamed and begun to cry. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know," Klejo began with her eyes fixed on the slumped form of the future queen, "but we have to get Seiya here quick!"  
"No, we'll carry her to his apartment," ChibiUsa replied picking up her slumped mom and standing up.  
"Hai!"  
******************************  
Taiki sighed loudly. He was cleaning up the mess that the kids' left by himself because Yaten and Seiya were gone, and the three girls had went out. Just when he was about to start cleaning up the lunch mess from earlier he heard someone knocking at the door.  
He walked to the door and flung it open expecting to see the girls. He did see them, but he also saw a girl of what he could guess fifteen with dark red hair in shell shaped odangos. She also held a fainted Usagi in her arms.  
"What happened?" Taiki asked staring at them.  
Klejo sighed and stepped in. She closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. A long silver staff, taller than her, with a floating orb on top, which held a rotating star suddenly, appeared in her outstretched hands.  
Thaleia stared at her. "You're going to do it?"  
"Hai, we can't keep our secret any longer!" she said quietly.  
Taiki just stood there watching them. He was thinking about what the secret could possibly be and who the other girl with them was.  
Kallopie and Thaleia stepped forward in front of her and also shut their eyes. Klejo held the staff high above her head and began to chant. Soon the two other girls joined in and ChibiUsa walked over to the couch where she laid down Usagi and watched them intently.  
A glow began to go around them it was silver, violet, and a dark blue all mixed together. It went up around them and for a moment no one could see them. When the light disappeared the three little girls were no longer standing there.  
In there place was three older girls of about fifteen. Where Thaleia was standing a girl with black hair in odangos that fell to her waist was there instead. She was wearing a black tube top with a golden star with silver wings locket attached to it. Her skirt was silver with a black flame design at the bottom. On her forehead was a crescent moon with a star above it and she had earrings and a necklace with the same symbol on them. She was holding a giant crystal sword with a golden hilt and golden stars and moons all over it.  
Where Kallopie was standing, a girl with silver hair in a Starlight style ponytail was there instead. She had on a long silver dress that at the top had a silver star with yellow winds attached to it. On her forehead was a star with the Venus symbol inside it; she had a necklace and earrings to match. She was holding a silver bow and arrow with a yellow heart design on both the bow and arrows.   
Where his future daughter, Klejo, was standing a girl with dark blue hair down to her mid back was now standing in her place. She had on a violet peasant blouse that had a magenta star with blue wings locket on it. She also had a long blue skirt on. On her forehead was a star with the symbol of Mercury inside it, and she had earrings and a necklace to match. In her hands was the same staff that the little girl was holding before.  
Klejo stepped forward. "This is the real us, we came back as our six year old selves because we didn't want to make Crystal Tokyo right away."   
"Crystal Tokyo?" Taiki asked.  
This time the girl with dark red hair stepped forward. "I'm ChibiUsa, Usagi and Seiya's other daughter and Thaleia's twin," she began, "Crystal Tokyo is where at first the Royal Palace was located, but now is occupied by Endymion and his forces. It is going to be made about three weeks from now after a long and hard battle."  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
Kallopie looked back towards the couch and asked Taiki, "where is Seiya, before she fainted she said get Seiya."  
"He's out looking before her, but I can use our communicator to reach him," he answered taking a necklace in the shape of a star out of his pocket.  
Thaleia and ChibiUsa walked over to the couch while he was talking and began to check if their mother was okay.  
Taiki had just ended his conversation with Seiya when someone knocked at the door. When he went to go open it Thaleia ran ahead of him and flung open the door as if she was expecting someone to show up.  
Outside the door were four familiar faces that even Taiki knew. He of course was shocked when he saw who it was.  
The shortest one stepped forward and hugged Thaleia tightly. "Princess, you went back to your real self!" she shrieked.  
"We had to sometime Nezu!" she replied hugging the girl with white hair back.  
When they heard the name Nezu, Klejo and Kallopie rushed forward too. Klejo wrapped two other women, one with blue hair the other with a copper colored in a hug and grinned. Kallopie rushed towards the one with black hair in two braids and hugged her.  
The one with the copper hair smiled, "It's nice to see you all well," she said before nudging the girl with blue hair beside her.  
"Yes, Karasuma and I are happy to see you!"  
"Along with Reiko, I'm happy too!" the one with black hair added.  
Kallopie hugged the girl with black hair again, "I've missed you Masumi, I'm glad you came back to protect us!" (Masumi means pure, clear truth.)  
"What are they doing here? Aren't they evil?" Taiki asked pulling out his crystal to transform.  
Karasuma stepped forward and bowed. "Prince, we are the protectors of your child along with the two others, we were evil when we were under the evil Galaxia's control. Now we are just Sailor Crow, Siren, Mouse, and Nyanko, the Silver Star Senshi!"  
"Oh, gomen..." Taiki said putting a hand behind his head. He then turned towards ChibiUsa, "Are they not your senshi too?"  
"Iie, I have the Asteroid Senshi for my protectors, they won't be coming to the past though because they got galaxy patrol for a month," she answered politely.  
Nezu walked over to her and put an arm around her, "But when they're gone we protect her!"  
"Well, is Seiya coming?" Thaleia blurted out.  
"He said he will get here as fast as he could, he was walking around the other side of town looking for her so it may take more than just a few minutes," Taiki said.  
Reiko giggled. "Knowing his dedication to the Queen, he should be here anytime now!"  
Karasuma poked her in the ribs and shook her head, but everyone was already snickering.  
Taiki turned towards ChibiUsa and Thaleia who were standing together and asked, "For twins you two are really different looking!"  
"And really different personalities!" Thaleia added smiling.  
ChibiUsa shrugged. "Well of course we aren't anything near identical, but still we're twins!" She then grabbed Thaleia's head and gave her a noogie. "Isn't that right little sister?"  
Thaleia squirmed away and shook her hair. "Two minutes!" she shrieked defensively.  
Kallopie shrugged and grinned at her, "A minute is still a minute!"  
"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, and anyways you're the youngest here!"  
Kallopie folded her arms. "So?"  
Masumi rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're not children anymore girls, you're princesses so please act like it!"  
The four princesses turned around and glared at her but ended up bursting out laughing. They all stopped when they heard a rumbling sound.  
"What's that?!" Nezu shrieked.  
The rumbling got louder and the door flung open. There was Seiya all red and sweaty (eww!). "Where's Odango?" he managed to gasp out.  
They all pointed to the couch and laughed. "Told you!" Reiko whispered to Karasuma who just rolled her eyes.  
Seiya ran over to the couch and grabbed Usagi's hand. "What happened to her?" he asked looking around at them. "And who are you all?" he added to the nine unfamiliar girls.  
Thaleia stepped forward and grinned. "Well this is me Thaleia, your daughter, and that is my twin sister ChibiUsa!"  
Kallopie and Klejo stepped forward next. "Kallopie and Klejo!"  
Next the four Silver Star Senshi stepped forward and sunk into a bow. "We are the Silver Star Senshi, sworn protectors of your daughter, Thaleia, and the two other princesses," Nezu said proudly.  
"What about ChibiUsa, why don't you protect her?" Seiya asked.  
"I have my own team of Senshi, the Asteroid Senshi, but they are not here because they have galaxy patrol for a month!" she repeated.  
"Oh...well what's wrong with Odango?"  
"We don't know, we heard her scream and when we got to her she said Get Seiya and then she fainted!" Klejo answered.  
Seiya frowned and felt her forehead, which was clammy. "Get up Odango," he whispered softly in her ear. She didn't wake up.  
He noticed a crumpled piece of paper in her hand and tried to get it out of her grasp. He did and read the paper, which had tear splotches all over it.  
  
Dear Usako,  
Today I have something important to tell you. I have found out the real reason the Starlights left their planet! Seiya went berserk and killed their Princess and then proceeded to destroy the whole planet! That's why they came here, and I've also found out that they are planning to kill you and the other senshi! You have to keep away from them, Seiya especially. I'm sorry for telling you this but all I want is for you to be safe.  
Love Always, Mamoru  
  
ChibiUsa, who was reading the letter over his shoulder, gave a sound of disgust. "That bastard, how could he lie to her like that!"  
After Seiya dropped the letter, the girls, Taiki, and the senshi ran to read it. When they all had read it they were frowning or shaking their heads in a disgusted way.  
Seiya just rolled his eyes and said, "Is that the best he can do?" He returned to trying to get Usagi to wake up.  
"I hope she knows it was a big lie!" Thaleia added quietly.  
Everyone sighed and Taiki began to clean up again. Thaleia, Klejo, and Kallopie helped him while everyone besides Seiya sat down and talked. He had a wet washcloth and was sponging (I couldn't think of a different word!) her forehead.  
After about ten minutes she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Seiya's face. She whimpered and scooted away. "Seiya, why?" was all she said.  
He sighed, gently took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes and said, "Did you believe him?"  
She turned red. "Please Seiya, is that the real reason you're back?"  
"Odango, here's my answer, for you I would walk over broken nails, leave all my family and friends, and I would die for you!" Seiya said quietly.  
She looked at him and at once tears began streaming down her face. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry Seiya that I doubted you!"  
He put his arms around her. "It's ok, as long as you know I would never do that, let alone think of it.  
"Thank you," she replied. Then she looked up and saw unfamiliar faces except for Taiki. "Who are they?"  
They all sighed. The four younger girls stepped forward and ChibiUsa spoke for then. "I'm ChibiUsa daughter of Neo King Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity and twin of Princess Thaleia Kou. She then pointed to her sister beside her, "This is Thaleia." She then pointed to the other two, "And that is Kallopie and Klejo, this is how we look right now in the future," she finished.  
Next Masumi stepped forward, "We are the Silver Star Senshi, protectors of the Thaleia, Klejo, and Kallopie. Sailor Nyanko, Siren, Mouse, and Crown!" The four of them sank into a bow in front of Usagi and Seiya.  
"Oh I get it!" Usagi replied. "And don't bow!" she added blushing. "ChibiUsa, what happened to your hair?"  
"Well, this is the real look of me, not the false looks you saw that I had last time. My real hair color is dark red!" she replied.  
Usagi giggled. "Good, you looked sort of weird with that bubble gum pink hair!"  
ChibiUsa shook her head. "I know, I hated it! Every time I looked at myself in the mirror I wanted to cut it off!"  
Everyone laughed. "Hey where is everyone else?" Usagi asked.  
"Well we can't all get them together today, so we'll tell you your real future when we can get all together," Kallopie replied winking.  
The four senshi stood up and bowed again, "We have to find a place to stay at so ja ne!" Siren called as they walked out the door.  
ChibiUsa and Thaleia then stood up, "C'mon Usagi, we have to hypnotize Grandma to believe we're the visiting cousins!" ChibiUsa said winking.  
Usagi sighed and stood up. She threw her arms around Seiya and gave him a really long kiss. When she stepped away Seiya was slightly cross eyed, "Ja ne Seiya, Taiki!"  
"Ja..." Seiya murmured staring after her.   
  



	7. Approaching Battle

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! Sorry for the major delay of this chapter, I haven't had much inspiration to add more to my fanfics. I'm going to be winding this up soon so there will only be about 3 or so more chapters. Think I should do a sequel of their future life?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
All of the senshi had decided to spend their Sunday at the park for a big picnic. Thalia, Kalliope, and Klejo were being subjected to inquire from the Outers, especially Haruka who was a still suspicious. Usa and Hotaru had gone off looking for flowers and to catch up on things. Taiki, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Yaten were all playing a furious game of life in which there was much throwing of cars and incorrect money dealings.  
  
"Minaaaaaaaaaaakoooooooo give me the right amount!" Rei screamed jumping on her blonde friend. "I'll sit on you until you do!" Minako laughed and stuffed a paper fifty in her mouth, which made Rei giggle too, and soon everyone was laughing.  
  
Seiya and Usagi were away from all the fun sitting up in a tree talking. She bit her lip and said, "There's a big battle coming up, isn't there Sei-kun?"  
  
He nodded and put his arm around her for support. "Mamo-chan… we will have to fight against him… and King Endymion too!" she cried.  
  
"Hey don't cry Odango," he whispered wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Smile! That's one of the best things about you, your ability to find the good in all situations!" She smiled sadly and said softly, "I can't find the good in this. Will we have to kill him? Is that the only way?"  
  
"I don't think so. Perhaps he was possessed? There's always some evil creature lurking about the senshi waiting to get 'em!" Giggling she replied, "Really! Why are they all going after us? Can't they conquer some other planet? Jeez…we're always on our toes, ne?"  
  
Seiya nodded and jumped down and held out his arms to her. "C'mon Odango, jump!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I promise I'll catch you, we have to go or they'll think we're doing er- ya know…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Grimacing slightly she jumped and like he said, was caught. "Now let's go!" He threw her over his back much to her protests and carried her back to the others.  
  
Thalia cried, "Aww man, they're as flirty as they are adults!"  
  
Klejo chimed in yelling, "Get a room!"  
  
Both Seiya and Usagi were blushing while everyone started cracking up, even Haruka.  
  
*********  
  
In her dream she could hear the melody of the star locket echoing in the darkness. "So pretty…" she whispered reaching out searching for her locket. A pale hand placed it in her hand, and a beautiful woman, almost like a dream, stepped out of the shadows. "Mama!"  
  
Her mother, looking the same as always smiled and hugged her. "You have grown into a strong woman Serenity. You have found your true destiny and have chosen the right path." Looking wistful she said almost to herself, "So many have tried to change your destiny to what they think would suit you best. Even I… but your light has guided you on."  
  
Usagi felt a tear trickle down her face and touched her mother's face. "Is this just a dream, or are you really here?"  
  
"A little of both."  
  
"Um, do you mind me asking a question?"  
  
"Sure go on… "  
  
"Will I have to kill Mamo-chan in the upcoming battle? I don't care if he is acting on his own accord or if he is possessed, I can't kill him!" she cried.  
  
"Then he will die. There is a separate timeline in which you actually kill him and then have to live with your guilt, but I believe you will spare him when you find out what happened." Her image started fading away and she whispered, "Good bye Serenity-hime, I will always watch over you my daughter."  
  
"Bai bai mama!"  
  
********  
  
When she woke up she saw Thalia peering at her. She asked, "Why are you crying, bad dream?"  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears and whispered, "No a good dream."  
  
*******  
  
Monday morning came and all of the girls of the Tsukino were rushing about in fear of being late. Usagi grabbed a piece of toast and her bag and yelled, "Bye mom, I'm late!"  
  
Usa and Thalia both did the same thing and yelled, "Bye Aunt Ikuko!"  
  
All three of them were running down the street and just as they turned the corner, smacked into Seiya and Yaten. "We're late!" the girls yelled running ahead ignoring the boys shouts of wait up behind them. Of course it wouldn't be right if Minako hadn't joined the stampede as she rocketed out of her house yelling, "Oh no, I'm late!  
  
She giggled and huffed, "This is funny!"  
  
Yaten from behind yelled, "Oh yeah tons of fun! I got a cramp in my side, I'm all sweaty, and I'm ruining my hair…" his whining suddenly stopped as a sound of a smack was heard. Seiya grinned sheepishly and ran all ahead of them.  
  
All six of them dashed into their room and practically ran to their desks a minute before the teacher sauntered in. "I trust you have all been here for three minutes? If not you are late." He boomed fixing an eye on Usagi.  
  
"Yes Umikara-sensei!"  
  
The day went through as usual, Usagi and her daughters taking several naps during class, Seiya passing notes, and Yaten being a sarcastic asshole to the teacher.  
  
Usagi found herself walking home after school, as everyone else was in a club. She wouldn't have normally minded, but something was just bugging her today. A feeling of apprehension, of fear. She turned down a side street a looking over her shoulder as if someone was following her.  
  
Boots clicked on the pavement behind her and once again she turned around, the hair on her neck prickling. No one was there. "Hello?" her voice echoed back to her and she was met with silence. Feeling scared, she turned back around and walked faster. The footsteps echoed through the street again. "Who-…" her question was cut off as a hand clamped onto her mouth and she was met with darkness.  
  
*****  
  
When she woke up she was face to face with a man. "Mam-…Mamo-chan? Why?"  
  
The man laughed coldly, "Not Mamo-chan, King Endymion, ignorant girl." He glared at her and pinned her to the wall she was leaning against. "This is what your Mamo-chan will become if you keep seeing that Kou boy."  
  
"No! I won't let it!" she cried trying to twist out of his grip.  
  
His hand shot out and she felt pain on her cheek. He looked at her with no emotion and smacked her again, over and over. "Stop Mamoru! Remember yourself! You aren't evil!" she screamed desperately through her tears.  
  
Endymion covered her mouth and growled, "Shut the fuck up you little whore." Removing his hand from her mouth he seized her in a rough kiss.  
  
"No, no no!!!!!!" her scream echoed through the chamber and a silver light burst from her chest. She then disappeared.  
  
********  
  
When she came back she immediately called a meeting at Rei's temple and then described what happened. In the middle she started crying and through the rest Seiya held her whispering assuring words into her hair.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Haruka asked, fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!"  
  
  
  
Author Notes: If Endymion seemed out of character…well, he is! He's CRAZY ^^; 


End file.
